1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrected data generator for an image taking device such as an image scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image taking device such as an image scanner or a video camera includes an optical system and a photoelectric section. An image of an object is formed on the photoelectric section via the optical system. The image on the photoelectric section is converted into a corresponding electric signal by the photoelectric section. Generally, the optical system has aberrations of various types. Accordingly, the image on the photoelectric section is distorted by the aberrations of the optical system.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 1-94776 discloses a video camera having a photoelectric section composed of a two-dimensional array of pixel-corresponding segments. In Japanese application 1-94776, the area of a pixel-corresponding segment increases as the position of the segment moves from the center toward an edge of the photoelectric section. This design compensates for a distortion of an image on the photoelectric section which is caused by a certain aberration of an optical system.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 1-119178 discloses an image sensor having a two-dimensional array of photosensitive elements. In Japanese application 1-119178, the pitch between photosensitive elements varies as a region containing the photosensitive elements moves from the center toward an edge of the photosensitive element array. This design compensates for a distortion of an image on the photosensitive element array which is caused by a distortion of an optical system.